Frozen! A My Candy Love Tale
by The Beautiful Kayla Storm
Summary: Based on the Oscar winning movie. Told in the version of the game of My Candy Love. Elsa: Rosalya, Anna: Tiffany Rose, Kristoff: Kentin, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles: Jade. Please read and review! Rated T, because I'm scared. On Hold


**Hello! I will be doing another Frozen story! Here's the Cast...**

***Note: For those of you who like Jade (The Gardener), you will hate me for this.***

**Elsa will be played by Rosalya.**

**Anna will be played by my OC, Tiffany Rose.**

**Kristoff will be played by Kentin**

**Hans will be played by Jade (eighth in line)**

**Hans's brothers will be played by: Leigh (first in line), Lysander (third in line), Nathaniel (second in line), Castiel (fourth in line), Dakota (sixth in line), Dajan, (fifth in line) Armin (seventh in line)**

**Gerda will be played by Iris.**

**Kai will be played by Alexy**

**The Duchess of Weselton will be played by Amber**

**The Duchess's bodyguards will be played by Li, Charlotte**

**Olaf- played by Violette**

**Sven played by Kim**

**So, that will be the cast! Let's get on with the story! I don't owe anything about Frozen or My Candy Love.**

***WARNING! THIS STORY WILL START FROM THE SONG DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN***

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Little 5 year old Tiffany ran through the hall, as she went to her big sister's room. In her brown hair, which was styled in two ponytails, their was a white streak in her hair. Tiffany didn't remember anything that had happened that night. She knocked on her sister's door.

"Rosalya?

Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Come on let's go and play.<br>I never see you anymore. Come out the door.  
>It's like you've gone away.<br>We used to be best buddies.  
>And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why.<br>Do you want to build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman."<br>"Go away, Tiffany."  
>"...Okay bye."<p>

Rosalya is in her room, placing her hands on the ledge of the window. She gasps as it turns to ice.

"The gloves will help. See... Conceal it..." The King began.

"Don't feel it." Rosalya continued.

"Don't let it show." The two said together.

A now ten year old Tiffany knocks on Rosalya's door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?  
>Or ride our bike around the hall?<br>I think some company is overdue...  
>I've started talking to the pictures on the walls.<br>Hang in there, Joan.  
>It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms.<br>Just watching the hours tick by."

Tiffany than makes the sounds that a clock makes, ticking.

13 year old Rosalya is pacing in her room. Ice is showing.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse.  
>Calm down." The King said.<p>

"No. Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." Rosalya exclaims.

The king and queen look at each other.

Suddenly, the king and queen had to go on a trip.

They were killed by the storm.

15 year old Tiffany had to attend the funeral. Then, she slowly walked to her sister's room, and she knocked on the door.

"Rosalya? Please, I know you're in there  
>People are asking where you've been<br>They say have courage  
>And I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you  
>Please let me in<p>

We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?  
>Do you want to build a snowman?" she sniffs.<p>

Behind the door, is Rosalya. She, too, is crying. She bursts into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later...<strong>

"Welcome to Arendelle! Thank you, Sir!  
>Watch your Steps please. The Gates Will opening Soon."<br>"Why do I have to wear this?"  
>"Because the Queen has come of age."<br>"It's Coronation Day!"  
>"That's not my fault."<br>"What do you want, Kim?" Kentin said to the female reindeer.  
>"Give me a snack!"<br>"What's the magic word? Please!"  
>"A..a... a... a! Share!"<br>"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!  
>And for a whole day!"<br>"Faster, Persi!"  
>"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner.<br>Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets  
>and exploit your riches.<br>...Did I just say that out loud?"  
>"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to."<br>"See the Queen and the Princess.  
>I bet they're absolutely lovely.<br>I bet they are beautiful."

Meanwhile, Princess Tiffany was asleep. There was a knock on the door.

"Princess Tiffany? It's time for you're sister's coronation," Alexy said.

"My sister's coronation?" Tiffany sleepily asked, waking up, to find a pink ball gown. (imagine Anna's green and black dress, this is pink and black). Putting her hair into a bun, and putting a flower in her hair, she opened the door, as a song started to play.

"The window is open  
>So's that door<br>I didn't know they did that anymore  
>Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates?<br>For years I have roamed these empty halls  
>Why have a ballroom with no balls?<br>Finally, they're opening up the gates  
>There'll be real, actual people<br>It'll be totally strange  
>But wow am I so ready for this change<p>

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be music, there'll be light<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dancing through the night<br>Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone<br>'Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace  
>I suddenly see him standing there<br>A beautiful stranger tall and fair  
>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<br>But then we laugh and talk all evening  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone<br>And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a change" <p>

Meanwhile, Rosalya is in her room.

Then, she too, begins to sing.

"Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see<br>Be the good girl  
>You always have to be<br>Conceal  
>Don't feel<br>Put on a show  
>Make one wrong move<br>And everyone will know  
>But it's only for today"<p>

"It's only for today"

"It's agony to wait."

"Its agony to wait."

"Tell the guards to open up the gate" 

"The gate." Here, Tiffany paused, as she went outside.

"For the first time in forever"

"Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see" <p>

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of"

"Be the good girl  
>You always have to be"<p>

"A chance to leave my sister's world  
>A chance to find true love"<p>

"Conceal  
>Conceal, don't feel<br>Don't let them know"

"I know it all ends tomorrow  
>So it has to be today<br>'cause for the first time in forever  
>For the first time in forever<br>Nothing's in my way!" Tiffany sang. Suddenly, she bumped into a horse, and fell into the boat.

"Hey!" Tiffany cried out, upset. But, then, she looked into the man's green hair and green eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," the man said, jumping off his horse.

"Uh... hi..." The man jumped into the boat, and held out a hand. Tiffany gracefully accepted it. Then, the man did a mock bow.

"Prince Jade, of the Southern Isles," the man said, introducing himself.

Tiffany giggled, as she did a mock curtsey. "Princess Tiffany Rose, of Arendelle."

"Princess? My lady," Jade said, going into a bow. The horse realized what his master was doing, and bowed too, making Jade fall onto Tiffany.

"Whoa!"

The horse let go of the boat, and this time, the tables were turned, as Tiffany fell onto Jade.

"Hi, again. You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Tiffany blushed as she said this.

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse, and for every moment after," Jade said, helping Tiffany to her feet again.

"Oh, well, if you bumped into my sister, Rosalya, it would be crazy!"

Suddenly, bells rang.

"The bells, the carination!" She jumped out of the boat and ran to the chapel.

"See you later!"

Jade waved as the princess was out of sight, and his horse waved too. Then, he fell into the water with a splash.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the perfect place to end off this chapter. Please don't hate me for casting Jade as Hans... He was really hard to get a date with!<strong>

**Read and review please.**

**"Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it is your passion."**

**~ElizabethLifeStone~**


End file.
